Catharsis
by TeamLouis
Summary: "Avec cela, Harry pressa sa bouche contre celle de Louis, poussant sa langue contre celle du garçon surpris. C'était plus un malmenage qu'un baiser, avec plus de dents mordant ce qui étaient nécessaire. Le dos de Louis était douloureux d'avoir frappé le sol et la circulation du sang dans ses mains avait été coupée là où Harry appuyait sur ses poignets trop durement." #Larry


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson, du célèbre boysband One Direction.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

…

A la tension dans les épaules d'Harry, Louis pouvait dire qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante. Soupirant, il laissa le rabat de la tente derrière lui et s'assit en tailleur à côté de l'autre garçon. Harry l'ignora et préféra regarder le plafond de la tente, le battement sourd de Arctic Monkeys des écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

Louis frotta ses joues mal rasées, qui étaient douloureuses après avoir souri toute la journée pour les caméras. Quand son festival de musique préféré s'était transformé en ce cauchemar, cette mascarade ? Il avait espéré trouver du réconfort près d'Harry, un peu d'intimité dans leur tente, mais cet espoir s'éloigna rapidement en voyant le visage de pierre d'Harry.

Louis ne pouvait pas blâmer Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement de douleur au rejet de la personne la plus chère pour lui. La journée avait été difficile pour le jeune garçon, il avait passé toute la journée à trainer dans le camping, inexpressif, tel un zombie. Les seules fois où Louis avait aperçu une émotion venant de lui, quand leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés quelques instants, il avait vu un éclair de quelque chose comme du chagrin et de la tendresse dans ses yeux verts. Puis Eleanor avait tiré son bras pour une autre caméra et Harry s'était détourné, baissant le regard, une boule de fureur parce que la connexion instantanée entre eux avait été brisée. Plus que tout, ces regards avaient blessé Louis. Toute la journée, une voix dans sa tête n'avait cessé de répéter _ce soir, ce soir, je serai avec lui, ce soir, je lui ferai tout oublier_.

Le corps d'Harry était à moitié caché dans l'obscurité de la tente, mais Louis n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour sentir la douleur irradiant de son petit-ami. Ce festival devait marquer leur premier anniversaire, _putain_. Louis tendit une main hésitante pour la glisser dans les cheveux du plus jeune. Son toucher n'étant pas repoussé, il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

« -Hazza, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. »

Pendant un moment, Harry ne se recula pas et ne l'embrassa pas en retour, puis il tourna la tête sur le côté.

« -Lou, arrête, dit-il. »

Le cœur de Louis se serra, puis une vague de colère le submergea. Il tira les écouteurs des oreilles d'Harry, sans douceur.

« -Arrêter ? répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête, Harry ? Que j'arrête de t'embrasser ? Que j'arrête d'essayer de rendre cette situation de merde meilleure ? Que j'arrête de trouver des prétextes juste pour que nous puissions être ensemble ? »

Harry lança un regard noir au sol et ne répondit pas. Louis leva les mains, frustré.

« -Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, Harry. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de cette situation et nous devons juste faire du mieux que nous pouvons. J'ai eu une putain de journée et, pour être honnête, j'avais hâte de passer la nuit avec toi. Mais si tu deviens con à ce sujet, alors je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à te supporter.

Il allait se lever et partir, quand le bras d'Harry sortit de nulle part et le tira en arrière, sur le sol. Louis atterrit douloureusement avec un _aïe_, amorti de la terre dure uniquement par une couverture et leurs sacs de couchage. Il lança un regard noir à Harry, mais ses protestations moururent à l'expression sur le visage de son petit-ami. Il y avait une lumière sombre dans ses yeux que Louis n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Harry balança une de ses jambes au-dessus du corps de Louis et emprisonna ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Voyant l'état d'impuissance de Louis, il ricana.

« -Tu veux qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble ? Très bien, nous allons baiser. »

Avec cela, Harry pressa sa bouche contre celle de Louis, poussant sa langue contre celle du garçon surpris. C'était plus un malmenage qu'un baiser, avec plus de dents mordant ce qui étaient nécessaire. Le dos de Louis était douloureux d'avoir frappé le sol et la circulation du sang dans ses mains avait été coupée là où Harry appuyait sur ses poignets trop durement. Il se força à se détendre dans le baiser brutal, cependant, et laissa Harry prendre le contrôle docilement. Le plus jeune était rarement aussi rude, et Louis trouvait cela à la fois excitant et terrifiant.

« -Dieu, Harry. »

Louis eut le souffle coupé quand Harry enfonça ses hanches contre les siennes, suffisamment fort pour lui faire mal. Ils étaient déjà tous les deux durs. Le frottement était merveilleux, mais avec leurs deux jeans, ce n'était pas assez. Louis essaya de libérer ses bras afin de pouvoir enlever leurs vêtements, mais Harry mordit douloureusement son épaule en guise de représailles.

« -Stop. »

Louis se figea à la bassesse de la voix d'Harry.

« -Retourne-toi et allonge-toi sur le ventre. »

Louis ne pouvait toujours pas voir l'expression d'Harry, mais il hésita durant seulement une milliseconde avant d'obéir. L'herbe était fraîche sous son ventre, même à travers les couches de couvertures. Harry relâcha ses poignets, et agrippa son jean, le tirant vers le bas pour exposer ses fesses. Ils étaient silencieux, les seuls bruits audibles étaient leurs respirations lourdes et le bruit de la peau contre la peau. Lorsque Louis hasarda un regard derrière lui, Harry avait déjà son sexe dans sa main et se caressait allègrement, son autre main serrant la hanche de Louis.

« -Hazza, attends, dit Louis, de peur qu'Harry n'essaye de le prendre à sec. »

Il chercha dans son sac de voyage et récupéra une bouteille de lubrifiant, qu'il jeta derrière lui.

Il y eut une pause, puis le bruit de la substance sur le sexe d'Harry. Cependant, au lieu de la préparation minutieuse habituelle, Harry releva les hanches de son amant et le pénétra en une poussée énergique.

« -Putain, Harry ! »

Louis dû se mordre la main pour étouffer son cri et se distraire de la douleur. Il se contracta à l'intrusion soudaine de son corps, ses hanches s'éloignant par réflexe, mais l'emprise qu'Harry avait sur sa taille ne lui permettait pas de bouger. Il ne pouvait que respirer profondément et essayer de se détendre autour de la longueur d'Harry en lui. C'était énorme, dur et bestial.

« -Attends… »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'adapter pleinement, Harry commença à bouger avec un grognement. Il installa un rythme brutal, prenant le corps de Louis pour son plaisir. Louis enfouit son visage dans son bras pour étouffer ses cris, de peur que des passants s'aventurent un peu trop près de leur tente. Il aurait pu se battre à nouveau et immobiliser Harry, mais comme son petit-ami avait besoin de faire ça, de le marquer comme sien, Louis soupçonnait qu'il avait aussi besoin de garder le contrôle.

Harry connaissait son corps trop bien, depuis longtemps, la douleur avait laissé place au plaisir. Harry le prenait comme un homme possédé, les dents serrées et ses doigts laissant des contusions rouges sur les flancs de Louis. Ses testicules frappaient de manière obscène contre le haut des cuisses de Louis à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en lui. Les cuisses de Louis commencèrent à trembler et il se serait effondré si Harry ne l'avait retenu par les hanches. Il allait certainement avoir des terribles brûlures sur les genoux et les coudes à cause de la friction sur le sol de la tente. Il ne s'en soucia pas tous ses sens mis à zéro dans la poussée dure d'Harry en lui.

Harry, qui avait été silencieux depuis le début, commença à sortir des halètements involontaires et, à son rythme saccadé, Louis put dire qu'il se rapprochait. Il glissa une main entre ses jambes et se caressa rapidement. C'était un angle gênant mais c'était suffisant. Harry donna une dernière poussée enthousiaste et vint au plus profond de Louis, griffant durement son dos. La douleur sembla pousser Louis dans le point de non-retour et il se déversa sur les couvertures avec un cri.

L'air frais de la nuit fit frissonner Louis, mais le corps d'Harry contre le sien le réchauffa, comme une couverture humaine.

L'orgasme laissa Louis dans un état un peu euphorique quand il sentit le stress de la journée le quitter. Il remonta une main paresseuse sur le dos d'Harry, et commença à avoir peur quand il sentit son petit-ami trembler contre son dos, son visage humide contre la nuque de Louis.

« -Hey, bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé… »

Harry se retira de Louis, qui grimaça au vide, et se recroquevilla, la tête dans ses mains. Louis était déconcerté. Il savait qu'ils avaient eu une partie de jambes en l'air fantastique.

« -Hey, arrête de t'excuser, dit-il, tirant les mains d'Harry dans les siennes. Tu ne m'as pas fait mal, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

-Ce n'est pas ça. »

Harry releva la tête, et le cœur de Louis lui fit mal quand il vit le chagrin dans les profondeurs de ses yeux.

« -Tu gères tellement bien ça, tu es le plus fort, Lou. Tu prends la haine, face aux médias et tu es celui qui doit vivre une double vie. Qu'est-ce que je fais pour cette relation ? Je suis dans tous mes états parce que je ne peux pas avoir plus alors que j'ai déjà le petit-ami le plus formidable du monde. »

Louis ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Harry posa sa main contre ses lèvres.

« -Tu sais que c'est vrai. Je la déteste parfois, même si je sais qu'elle fait tout simplement son travail, et je suis peut-être complètement irrationnel et… »

Louis le fit se taire avec un baiser profond. Avec un frisson, Harry fondit dans ses bras, toujours marmonnant des excuses contre la bouche de Louis jusqu'à ce que le baiser le rendre incohérent.

« -Dieu, tu es un idiot, déclara doucement Louis. Un idiot dont je suis en quelque sorte tombé amoureux. Nous sommes dans le même bateau, Hazza, nous devons tirer le meilleur de cette situation. Tu sais comment j'arrive à passer ces jours avec elle au lieu de toi ? Je pense à la chance que j'ai de t'avoir trouvé avant. »

Il passa une main dans les boucles d'Harry.

« -Et franchement, ça m'excite quand tu es jaloux et possessif comme tu l'as été ce soir.

-Putain, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il retraça les marques qu'il avait griffées sur le dos de Louis.

« -Ne t'excuse pas, l'avertit Louis. J'aime la douleur. Ca me rappelle les rares fois où nous arrivons à passer du temps ensemble et pourquoi nous faisons tous ces sacrifices pour le faire. »

Harry hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Il posa sa tête contre le torse de Louis, et, ensemble, ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel étoilé par la toile de maille de la tente, contents de respirer le même air et de partager le même espace, et pour quelques heures, faire semblant que rien ne pourrait s'interposer entre eux.


End file.
